naru's chilhood
by snap-me
Summary: masa kelam naruto kepergian seseorang yang begitu berharga. sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya


**Naru's Chilhood**

Genre : family/hurt

Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita masa kecil ini © temen saiia

Naru's chilhood © cassie-HAIKU

Saat itu, entah kenapa langit mendung.

Saat itu, aku tidak ingat kapan. Aku bukan ingin melupakannya, hanya saja, rasanya otakku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun lewat sejak saat itu.

Naruto bermain di halaman rumahnya. Meskipun langit mendung, ia tetap bermain pasir di halaman. Ada beberapa temannya yang lewat di depan rumahnya dan mengajak bermain di lapangan dekat sana. Tapi ia menolak. Ia lebih suka bermain di sana, di dekat rumahnya.

Ia sedang membangun-entah-apa, saat ia melihat seseorang berjalan keluar dari rumah. Orang itu berjalan dengan tergesa, dan sedikit pun tidak menoleh ke belakang. Yang Naru ingat, saat itu ia tidak merasakan apapun. Meski ia melihat ibunya menangis di dekat pintu, menatap kepergian orang itu.

Tapi Naruto saat itu masih terlalu kecil. Ia bahkan belum bisa berhitung, seingatnya. Ia hanya melanjutkan bermain pasir. Tanpa perasaan apapun.

Entah sudah berapa lama orang itu pergi dari rumah itu. Naruto tidak merasakan apapun. Ibu dan kakak-kakaknya tidak pernah berbicara tentang orang itu. Tidak pernah, sampai-sampai ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia pernah melihat seseorang itu pergi.

Ia bahkan lupa bahwa seseorang itu pernah ada, dan mengisi hidupnya.

Bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang teramat penting dalam keeksistensiannya.

Hari itu, Naruto bermain seperti biasa.

Bedanya, ia sedang bermain dengan sebuah mainan baru. Mainan pemberian ibunya. Saat itu entah sudah berapa lama sejak kepergian orang itu. Entahlah, ingatan itu benar-benar telah terkubur dalam.

Lalu, ibunya memanggilnya. Kushina memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemui seseorang.

Naruto tidak peduli. Ia sedang sibuk bermain dengan mainan barunya. Bermain robocop. Toh, ia tidak mengenal siapa orang yang harus ditemuinya.

Ia terus bermain, tidak peduli pada panggilan ibunya.

Akhirnya, ibunya berhenti memanggilnya. Dan ia tetap bermain dengan riangnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia tergerak untuk menemui orang itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang baru bertahun-tahun kemudian ia mengerti. Perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat.

Ia berjalan keluar rumahnya, dan berdiri di trotoar. Ia melihatnya.

Naruto masih memegang robotnya, dan ia tersenyum. Bukan efek robotnya, tapi ia melihat orang itu. Orang yang waktu itu pergi. Dan sekarang orang itu berdiri di seberang jalan sana. Hanya terpisah 5 meter darinya. Hanya 5 meter.

Naruto merasa sangat senang, sekaligus rindu. Ia mulai berlari ke sana, berharap ia bisa segera memeluk orang itu.

Ya. Naruto mulai bisa mengingat siapa orang itu. Dan ia merasa sangat ingin memeluknya.

Ia berlari, terus, dan orang itupun melebarkan lengannya, bersiap memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi aneh. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Semuanya terlalu cepat.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan benda itu ada di sana.

Ia tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba truk itu melewatinya.

Melewati orang itu.

Naruto kecil masih berdiri di tempatnya. Aneh memang, seingatnya ia tadi berlari, berharap bisa segera menerima pelukan hangat orang itu. Dan ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, meskipun orang-orang berteriak, mengerumuni sesosok pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan raya, dengan cairan merah mengotori pakaiannya yang sebelumnya rapi.

Lalu, iblis merasuki Naruto, dan memberikan kenyataan padanya.

Orang itu . . . .

Orang yang seharusnya ia panggil ayah

Tiba-tiba terenggut begitu saja.

ia bahkan tidak ingat wajahnya.

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana suaranya.

Ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang bernama 'Ayah'

Dan saat ia akan mendapatkan itu semua, _Dia_ memanggilnya. Terlalu cepat, 'kan? Ia bahkan tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang orang itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tahu, perasaan apa yang melanda hatinya saat itu.

Aku bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ibu bilang, ayah pergi meninggalkan kami dan tidak pernah kembali.

Kakak bilang, ayah jahat dan aku harus membenci ayah.

Dan yang aku tahu? Yang kutahu, orang itu, yang bersimbah darah waktu itu adalah ayahku.

Tapi ibu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali aku bertanya tentang ayah. Selalu jawaban yang sama, setiap kali aku melihat anak-anak lain yang berjalan bersama ayah mereka. Selalu jawaban yang sama, setiap aku pulang ke rumah, menahan tangis karena teman-teman mengejekku tidak punya ayah. Selalu jawaban yang sama.

"_Jangan pernah mengingatnya,"_

Aku selalu iri setiap melihat anak-anak lain berjalan bersama ayahnya.

Selalu begitu, saat melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

Selalu kesal, saat orang lain berbicara tentang ayah.

Selalu pergi dari sekolah, dan bersembunyi di bawah meja di gudang sekolah setiap hari ayah tiba.

Selalu memasang earphone dan menutup mata saat melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa bersama bayinya.

Selalu menutup mataku, pada dunia.

Dunia di mana orang lain memiliki ayah, dan aku tidak.

Sekarang, aku sedang berdiri di sini.

Di atas ubin kelas. Berdiri membelakangi papan tulis, berhadapan dengan semua teman sekelasku, dan seorang guru. Guru yang meminta kami menceritakan salah satu pengalaman dalam 15 tahun hidup kami. Dan aku bercerita tentang ini. Tentang apa yang telah kalian baca ini.

Aku berbicara, dengan suara sebiasa mungkin. Tapi aku yakin, semua orang di kelasku bisa mendengarnya. Aku memiliki kepercayaan diri, tentu saja. Berbicara di depan teman sekelas tidak akan membuatku down. Kuanggap ini seperti presentasi seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, saat presentasi kali ini, ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah jatuh ke pipiku. Sesuatu yang kutahu sebagai air mata. Ya. Air mata, yang mengkhianatiku. Air mata ini tetap mengalir meski aku berusaha untuk tegar. Tapi toh, meski CCTV aktif, kepala sekolah di ruangannya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Toh, tidak ada pasal di dunia-yang kutahu dan aku yakin-yang berisi larangan bagi laki-laki untuk menangis. No, sir. I am not a man. Not yet. Now, i'm just a boy.

Dan ternyata, setelah aku mengakhiri ceritaku, dan berjalan menuju bangku tempatku duduk bersama si ketua kelas, seseorang berkata pelan, sampai hanya aku dan author yang mendengar suaranya

"Ceritamu menelan lima korban,"

Aku mengernyitkan alis, lalu-author rada gak bisa jelasin coz nggak gitu jelas lihat ekspresi orang itu-si em, orang yang memberi laporan itu membuat gerakan semacam menunjuk mata hingga pipi dengan jari telunjuknya, berpantomim seolah jari telunjuk itu air mata.

Aku tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah aneh cewek berambut pendek itu-yang menurut author juga aneh. Mungkin anak itu ingin sedikit mencairkan pikiranku yang masih penuh dengan bayangan _orang_ itu.

Mungkin begitu-author gak tau coz gak sempet nanya ntu cewe rambut pendek.

Dan sepertinya ia ingin mencairkan suasana. Karena ketika ia maju ke depan, ia bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting menurutku juga author-dijitak cewe itu.

Ceritanya lucu, ditambah gerakan-gerakan tambahan yang meski tidak berlebihan, tetap menarik tawa. Padahal, ia berkata akan menceritakan pengalaman menyeramkan, ternyata caranya menceritakan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura horor sedikit pun. Yang ada, kelas meledak-hiperbola doang-dengan tawa, bahkan begitu juga dengan guru kami. Sepertinya ia berhasil. Ia sendiri bahkan meminta maaf di akhir gilirannya, bahwa apa yang ia ceritakan memang tidak penting. Tapi toh ia berhasil mencairkan suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

Hei

Kau tahu?

Hidup itu tidak selalu menyedihkan

Ada kalanya kau sedih

Dan pasti kau pernah bahagia

Aku yakin itu

Meski rasa sakit itu masih ada

Tapi hidup dengan penyesalan sama sekali tidak berguna

Tidak berguna

Jadi, angkat dagumu, tataplah masa depan dan berjuanglah

Karena hidup ini terus berjalan

Karena mengasihani diri adalah tindakan paling menyedihkan

.

.

.

FIN

A/N :

Saia bejad

Benar-benar bejad

Saiia tahu, kok.

Kurang ajar, bejad, atau apapun.

Boleh flame. Silakan.

Tapi please, jangan komentari jalan ceritanya. Komentari aja gimana cara saiia menceritakannya. Inget! Cara saia menyampaikan, bukan isi cerita. Karena isi ceritanya adalah pengalaman temen saiia, jadi please, jangan komentar apapun tentang kehidupan orang lain –digeplak- *padahal sendirinya mengekspous cerita sedih temen*

Maka, dengan senang hati dan lapang dada, saiia menerima review dari Anda

douzo


End file.
